Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software defined radio (SDR), specifically a device, system, and method for combining SDRs and/or components of SDRs.
Description of the Related Art
Software defined radio (SDR) provides the opportunity to develop fully programmable wireless communication systems, effectively supplanting conventional radio technologies, which typically have the lowest communication layers implemented in primarily in fixed, custom hardware circuits. Due to the fixed characteristics of the hardware component, conventional radios are unable to respond to constantly changing spectrum environments.